Practical Joke
by Nerd Girl 1
Summary: Murdoc plays a joke on 2D. What happens when 2D confronts Murdoc? WARNING: LEMON Murdocx2D


**A/N: I wrote this in 2D's POV. This is for a contest BlackFeathersAFaggot on deviantArt I hope you like it. Readers, wish me luck :3**

* * *

I went to the store for some more fags. "Pick me up some while you're at it." Murdoc shouted at me as I was heading out of the door. "Okay!" I called back. I walked to the store, bought two packs of fags, window shopped a bit, then finally came back home. When I walked in the door, I noticed Murdoc was gone from his place on the couch. I disregarded that, figuring he probably went back to his Winnebago, and I wandered into the kitchen to grab a snack. When I walked into the kitchen, I saw Murdoc sitting at the table. "Here." I said as I threw him his pack of fags. He caught it flawlessly.

Murdoc grinned at me like a Cheshire cat. I didn't like it. It seems like he's done something. "Oi, Faceache. Do you know the square root of 69?"

I didn't have to think of the answer. I raised an eyebrow, "Ate something…"

"No. I mean the real answer."

"Murdoc, you know I'm not good at math." I whined.

"So, just try." He said flaty.

"I don't know…" I said quietly.

He thought for a second. "Okay. Spell supercalifragilisticexpialidocious."

"Are you daft? That's not even a word." I scoffed.

"Yes it is. So spell it." Murdoc retorted.

I thought for a second. I could feel a migraine being born in the back of my skull. I came up with a spelling anyway. "S-U-P-E-R-C-A-L-I-F-R-A-J-I-L-I-S-T-I-C-X-P-A-L-I -D-O-S-H-U-S."

Murdoc burst into laughter. "You're such an idiot!"

I could feel the migraine get worse. "N-no I'm not!" I argued back.

Murdoc laughed louder. This was making my head throb. "My head hurts. See ya later." I said as I left out of the kitchen quickly.

I walked into my room and closed the door. I searched for my new bottle of pills under my mattress, popping four when I found them. I laid down on my bed. But, instead of going to sleep, I stayed awake. My migraine got worse, and I was starting to get horny. I don't know why, but I was starting to get _really _horny _really_ fast. I pushed myself off of the bed and began to pace back and forth. The more I tried to get my erection down, the more I thought about Murdoc. His dark greasy hair, his long, pointed tongue, his hips… Fuck. Before I knew it, I was 10 times harder than before, if that's even possible. I wondered why I was so aroused, then it hit me. I rushed over to my bed, lifted up the mattress, and popped the cap off of my pill bottle. I poured a couple out, and noticed that they looked different. They were blue. I read the writing on the, and noticed that it said _Viagra_ on it. "So THAT'S why I've been so horny!" I said aloud. Then, I became a pissed horny singer. How they hell could he do that! _Why _the hell would he do that!? I decided that I was gonna give him a piece of my mind, so I opened my door, looked to make sure Noodle nor Russel was out and could see me, and very quickly made my way across the car park to the Winnebago. I pounded on the door. After a short while, I took a step back, because sure enough, the door came flying open.

Murdoc answered the door wearing only jeans. "What the hell do you want?!" He asked. Then he took a look down at my stiffened member. He snickered.

"You…" I said, shoving my finger in his face. I was enraged. "-caused _THIS-" _I pointed down to my erection. "-now I want you to fix it!"

"Calm down Stu. Don't shit a brick. Plus, what the fuck do you want _me _to do?" Murdoc said as he tried to suppress the laughter that was trying so desperately to come out.

"Don't fucking tell me to calm down!" I yelled. "You did this, now UNdo it!"

Murdoc smirked. "You're cute when you're angry."

I swear I could feel my cheeks turn red. I suddenly got an idea. I pushed Murdoc inside the 'bago and closed the door behind us. I shoved him up against the wall. "I hope you know you're GONNA fix this." I said, my face inches away from his.

"Oh really?" Murdoc said. "If we're gonna do this-" He grabbed my arse and switched positions with me, "-I'M the one that tops."

He kissed my lips aggressively and took his long, pointed tongue and brushed it over my lips, asking for access. I opened my mouth slightly, and he shoved his tongue in. Our tongues swirled around each other. He rubbed is erection against mine, eliciting a moan from me that Murdoc quickly swallowed. Our lips were finally separated, and we were both panting. Not missing a beat, he traced his tongue along my jawline and bit me. He licked my neck, and I threw my head back, exposing more of my skin. He bit hard on the left side of my neck, sinking his dagger-like teeth into my skin and drawing blood, and just as quickly lapping it up.

He removed my shirt, tossing it aside somewhere. Moving from my neck to my chest, he began biting me again and making a hickey. Using his tongue, he trailed all the way down to the hem of my jeans. He undid my belt buckle and pulled my jeans and underwear down to my ankles. Taking my member in his hand, he licked it from the base to the tip slowly. My vocal chords produced another moan that slipped through my lips. Murdoc smirked then took the head into the hot, wet crevice that is his mouth, and began sucking lightly.

"Oh…" I moaned. It felt so good.

He took this as an invitation to take more of me into his mouth. Inch by inch, he lowered his head. Then, he sucked harder and bobbed his head. I bucked my hips, a loud moan escaping from my lips. Murdoc chuckled at this, sending vibrations throughout my body, and making my continuous moaning loader. Just when I thought I couldn't take it anymore, Murdoc abruptly stopped. This earned him a frustrated grunt from me.

"Hang on luv," He said as he got up and searched for the bottle of lube he had lying around. Once he found it, he walked back over to me, pulled his jeans down (he didn't have on underwear of course) and coated his member with the substance.

I got into position, waiting for the jolt of pain that I was about to experience. Murdoc grabbed my hips and soon afterward, I felt that pain that I was expecting. I hissed as he began thrusting in and out slowly. It hurts for a while, until he shifts a bit. A wave of pleasure washes over me as he hits that spot with thrust.

"Fuck." Murdoc growled as he began thrusting harder.

I noticed my moaning was getting higher and higher the closer I became. Since I didn't have anything else better to do, I began stroking myself to match his thrusts. "OH MURDOC!" I shouted one final time as I came into my hand.

Soon afterwards, Murdoc was shooting inside of me with a growl, burring his face in the crook of my neck. He pulled out of me and wrapped his arms around my waist as we laid on the floor. We laid there in silence, until Murdoc spoke up.

"Learn how to look at the pills you're about to swallow."

"Oh shut the hell up."

* * *

**A/N: I know, I SUCK at smut , I think I need practice...**


End file.
